Welcome To The Masquerade
by Space Age Love Song
Summary: Tidus and Seymour finally duke it out in a battle to the death. AU.


_A Final Fantasy X story I wrote for kicks. I'm planning on doing a Playlist of FFX fanfictions, using the name of the song I listened to whilst writing. I hope you enjoy them!_

_**Title:** Welcome To The Masquerade_  
_**Genre:** Action/Tragedy_  
_**Rating:** T_  
_**Mature Content:** N/A_  
_**Disclaimer:** Dont own Final Fantasy! Credit goes to Square Enix!_  
_**Summary:** __Tidus and Seymour finally duke it out in a battle to the death. AU._

_**Song:** Welcome To The Masquerade_  
_**Artist:** Thousand Foot Krutch_  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song nor am I the artist! Credit goes to whoever published it =P_

**_NOTE: I did not have internet when I wrote this, so I apologize if the lyrics are wrong in some places =)_**

* * *

_We got the fire, who's got the matches?_

_Take a look around at the sea of masks_

The group wandered into the large room, multi-colored bodies everywhere. They all split up to explore, wondering what was going to happen from their appearance at the request of Maester Seymour.

_Come one, come all_

_Welcome to the grand ball_

Tidus stood against the wall, for once not attempting to flirt with some of the many beautiful women there. A large amount had approached him, but he politely rejected their innuendous offers and sultry invitations. He gazed around the room, eyes flickering between each of the people he knew most...

_Where the strong run for cover_

- Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri in different locations, observing the festivities with keen eyes from beneath their masks -

_And the weak stand tall_

- Yuna and Rikku dancing amongst the other guests, smiles bright on their faces -

_I'm not one to scatter ashes_

_But there's some things that melt the plastic_

_Try and dig down deeper if you can_

Tidus found the hulking figure of the Guado leader, making his way towards the blonde. He maintained his casual stance, watching the man near him with each step.

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm not to blame_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

"Nice to see you here, Tidus..." The Maester purred, eyeing the teen in front of him arrogantly. The blonde flinched slightly from the close proximity, wishing one of his companions would notice his predicament and help him. A clawed hand cupped his cheek, hot breath whispering in his face... "Are you afraid, my lost pet?"

_I'm not a stray_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not okay_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

Tidus growled lowly, an almost animalistic sound. "I am not your pet." He spat, glaring fiercely at the man in front of him. A chuckle was granted, the being smirking dangerously. "On the contrary... You are my lost little kitten..." The hand began petting his hair gently, running over the well-hidden cat ears the young boy had gained from experimentation.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

He grabbed the Maester's wrist in a tight hold, yanking the limb away from his head. "We aren't hidden very well, Seymour... Wouldn't you like to take this somewhere else?" The boy hinted, smiling up at the Guado with an aura of deadly innocence. The older chuckled quietly, nodding slowly. "Yes... Come." The blue-haired man took the teen's arm, leading him away from the crowd. The Guardian's companions watched this with confusion, wondering why the young blonde would go with Seymour willingly.

_We got the power, who's got the action?_  
_Break it down til there's nothing but a mid-fraction_

The mismatched pair walked out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing to observe the grounds below. Tidus turned towards the man, his mouth slightly open to begin his sentence, only to be thrown back into the wall. He was ready for it, kicking off and launching himself at the Guado. Said inhuman chuckled, dodging the obvious attack and grabbing the teen's wrist, whirling him around and throwning him back towards the wall. The blonde used the momentum to fling himself into the air above the Maester, chanting a spell to slow his opponent's actions.

He didnt get the chance to finish.

_Out of the fire_

_Rise from the ashes_

The explosion rocked the entire building, sending the guests inside into a frenzy, like frightened ants. The summoner and her Guardians were immediately heading for the source. They stepped out onto the balcony, only to be met with an insanely grinning Guado and massive flames everywhere. Yuna let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening with fear. A silhouette formed in the flames, soon morphing into the boy they all knew so well. Large, feathered wings protruded from his back, flaring outward with an intensity like no other. Tidus gave off the impression of being the Messenger of Death, his eyes staring at Seymour with a dark determination.

_We checked it out_

_And released the passion_

The blonde's icy gaze flickered between each person in front of him, settling on the largest of them all. He held out his hand towards the Guado, a strange emerald glow emitting from his palm.

"You'll never take me alive..."

_Let's get on it_

_Believe if you want it_

Seymour had never seen this attack before, but he sensed that it would end him. He launched his large form at the winged blonde, killing intent obvious. The teen did not move from his stance, watching as the hulking being grew closer by the second.

_Step into the realm_

_Where the weird ones run it_

A pillar of blue flames surrounded Tidus, reflecting into his eyes. Another explosion rocked the building as the Maester threw several spells at the young teen, who took them without even a flinch.

_Come back, rewind another demonic_

_Reach out and take that one, step out on it_

Power emitted from the Guardian, pulsing through the air and knocking everyone backwards. Lulu and Wakka pulled the girls out of harm's way, Auron and Kimahri bracing themselves against the debris.

_I'm not one to scatter ashes_

_But there's some things that melt the plastic_

_Try and dig down deeper if you can_

Everyone's eyes were on Tidus and Seymour, the two unlikely candidates having a glaredown with one another. Yuna held her breath, preparing to put up a sheild if necessary.

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm not to blame_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

"I can see the fear in your eyes, Tidus... You can't hide from me forever..." The Guado's said, low enough that only the blonde in question could hear. A spark flashed in the teen's eyes, igniting his inner rage.

_I'm not a stray_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not okay_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

"I'm not hiding from you, Seymour. I never have been. I've just been keeping myself in check, making sure I dont attack without reason. But now... Now I have the right to kill you here and now!" Tidus cried, eyes slowly darkening as he spoke.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

His wings flared outwards, a powerful gust of air slamming into the leader of the Guado.

_I'm not afraid_

The boy took a step forward -

_I'm not ashamed_

- not a shred of regret in his eyes -

_I'm not to blame_

- proving himself to the Maester -

_Welcome to the masquerade_

- masks did not cover his hatred -

_I'm not a stray_

- he was not a pet -

_I'm not afraid_

- he wasnt the child from his past -

_I'm not okay_

- he couldnt hold back anymore -

_Welcome to the masquerade_

The group covered their eyes as heat washed over their hidden forms.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

Tidus pulled his mask off, revealing his face to the Guado.

_Welcome to the masquerade_

He aimed his hand towards the Maester, the fire enveloping his winged form, hiding him from those lavender eyes...

_I'm not one to scatter ashes_

_But there's some things that melt the plastic_

_Try and dig down deeper if you can_

Flames licked at the plastic, eating away at the cover that hid away Seymour's secrets.

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm not to blame_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

A final eruption came from within the fire, barreling into the hulking Guado. All that was heard were the screams of agony as the Maester turned to ash, the flames swallowing him whole...

_I'm not a stray_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not okay_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

The fire finally died down, revealing the young teen. The group stayed back, slightly fearful of the blonde. Tidus merely smiled at them, before his wings disappeared into pyreflies. His body fell to the ground, soot-stained cheeks relaxing as his eyes slid closed for the final time.

**_Welcome to the masquerade._**


End file.
